Dastiel
by Kazkaz1994
Summary: The moment Dean realized


Sam stared at his laptop, not taking in whatever was the screen whatsoever. He could taste the tension in the room, and it wasn't pleasant. He looked up at his brother, who was sat on his bed and leaning back against the wall, beer in hand. Castiel was standing on the other side of the room, neither comfortable nor wanting to say anything. For a socially ignorant angel, he was doing pretty well in this situation. No one wanted to speak, although Sam wasn't entirely sure why. All he knew was that if he asked what was going on between the angel and his brother, he'd probably get an answer he didn't want to hear.

In the end he shut the laptop and stood up, glancing between the two other men in the room. Neither took any notice of him. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm gonna go out."  
Dean didn't reply; just took another swig from the bottle in his hand. Castiel didn't move at all. Sam sighed and walked to the door, grabbing the Impala's keys as he went. He walked through the door, shutting it loudly behind him just to get a reaction.

He didn't get one. Dean and Castiel continued to ignore each other, and the room was silent. The sound of the Impala's engine flooded through a moment later, then slowly faded as Sam drove further away. Ten minutes passed in utter silence until Dean broke it with the hollow thud when he dropped the empty beer bottle on the floor. He couldn't be bothered getting up.

"Why have you been ignoring me, Dean?" Castiel finally asked, fixing the hunter with his brilliant blue stare. Dean didn't look at him and continued to do what Castiel apparently hated – ignored him. He jumped a moment later as Castiel vanished then reappeared in a flutter of feathers only a few steps away from him. He glared this time, angrily.  
"What the hell was that for?" he growled.  
"To get your attention. Why are you ignoring me?"

Dean looked away, staying quiet. It wasn't as if he could just tell the angel why he couldn't stand to look at him at all nowadays. It wasn't as if he could just say 'Oh yeah Cas, I'm in love with you.' Dean mulled that over. He figured he could, but the angel's reaction was another story entirely.

He couldn't help it. Every time he was in the company of the angel he found his thoughts wandering far from where they should be. They mainly focused on Castiel's eyes and lips. Dean closed his eyes as Castiel moved to stand in front of him once again, his eyes flashing with building anger that was rarely seen.

With his eyes shut, Dean didn't see Castiel reach out for him. He certainly felt the hands closing around his shirt and he most definitely felt the solid wall behind him as Castiel threw him against it in frustration. His eyes flew open, shivers running down his spine as he stared into Castiel's shattering gaze inches from his face.

"I can't do it anymore, Cas," Dean muttered under his breath.  
The angel, not understand the meaning behind the words, hissed, "You're going to give up, after what I've done for you? I've lost everything Dean, so you can defeat Lucifer. Now you're just going to throw that back in my face?"  
Dean stared as Castiel pushed him harder against the wall in his anger. _Just one, just one, don't fight it, Cas said it himself, you're going to give up, so just do it, come on...  
_With his unconscious mind hammering him from all directions with no escape, Dean tried to fight it. Castiel was still yelling at him with all the fury of Heaven and Hell, and finally Dean just couldn't take it anymore. With the angel's face so close, it was easy. All he had to do was lean forward slightly.

His lips caught Castiel's as he paused for breath after a long tirade. He froze, muscles locking into place, confused by the rush he was feeling. Dean poured everything into the kiss; his anger, frustration, grief, loss, love, pain and longing. He pulled away reluctantly when he felt Castiel's grip on his shirt slipping. The angel let go and stepped back a pace, staring at the hunter. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall, already hating himself for what he'd just done. His mind raged against him the same way it had just been persuading him.

_You idiot, what the hell did you do that for? Now Cas is going to think you're crazy. You just kissed a freaking angel! Anna, yeah, that was okay. She was a woman! Cas is a guy! As if that wasn't against everything that's good and holy and shit! And oh God, Cas isn't gonna keep his mouth shut to Sam, is he? Sam's gonna find out, and as if that wasn't bad enough..._

He was so busy ranting in his head that he almost didn't hear Castiel speak. But he heard the faint voice and he opened his eyes to stare at the angel curiously.  
"Say again?"  
"Can you do that again?"  
If he hadn't heard it from the angel's own mouth, he wouldn't have believed it. Castiel had his head tilted with a confused look on his face, and Dean just stared for a moment. But then he gave a weak smirk.  
"Yeah, I guess so. If you want."

Castiel stepped forward again hesitantly, and Dean reached out, taking the angel by the shoulders and kissing him again. Charges zipped up and down his body as Castiel responded by opening his mouth slightly. Dean took control until he felt the burning need to breathe. He backed off slightly, smirking as Castiel caught his breath. The angel gave him a glazed-over look and a dazed smile.  
"Do that one again."

"With pleasure."

Sam parked the Impala in the closest spot to their motel room. As he shut the engine off and got out, he sighed. _They'd better have worked out whatever it is, or I'm just going to murder one of them. No one will ever know...  
_He walked towards the door, fishing out the motel keys from his pocket. His hand hovered over the lock as he heard faint noises coming from within the room. He paused, listening. It took him a moment to realise, and when he did he nearly dropped the keys in shock. He hurriedly picked them up and walked away, his mind whirling.

_Okay. That was just awkward. _

He looked back to the door, then to the Impala. It seemed that the car was going to have to do for the night.


End file.
